


Останешься?..

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: А теперь у нее был шанс. Призрачный, практически нереальный – но он был.Сделав глубокий вдох, девушка постучала в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла.





	Останешься?..

Сэм, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояла напротив двери больничной палаты. Все эти слухи запросто могли оказаться всего лишь слухами, но какой-то настойчивый внутренний голос уверял ее в том, что все еще могло наладиться – ее расшатанные нервы и бессонные ночи легко могли быть компенсированы случайно проскользнувшей мимо ее ушей новостью. Если бы она только оказалась правдой, если бы только хоть это ее желание сбылось!.. Девушка едва ли не силой вытолкала полицейских в шахты, предупредив об опасности – она обязательно рванула бы туда сама, бросилась бы в пасть самому дьяволу, но врачи вкололи ей какое-то сильнодействующее успокоительное: никому из выживших служители закона и медицины просто не поверили. 

А теперь у нее был шанс. Призрачный, практически нереальный – но он был. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, девушка постучала в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла. 

Крохотное помещение, насквозь пропахшее хлоркой и лекарствами, било в глаза неестественным белом цветом: посеревшие от времени стены были в грязных разводах, на обшарпанном полу с черными прожилками цемента виднелись следы застаревшей марганцовки и йода, а скудная мебель – столик рядом с больничной койкой и стул для посетителей – тесно прижимались друг к другу. Сэм моргнула, привыкая к новому освещению – тускло-равнодушному свету люминесцентной лампы на покрытом мелкими трещинами потолке. Медленно перевела взгляд на постель, рядом с которой стоял странный аппарат, отсчитывающий пульс. Человек, увидев ее, как-то странно сжался, как будто пытался спрятаться, боясь, как маленький ребенок, получить нагоняй. Он, стараясь не глядеть в ее сторону, сжал смуглыми руками тонкое больничное одеяло и закусил губы. 

\- Ты жив… 

Эти слова непроизвольно вылетели из ее рта. Не замечая того, что у нее заслезились глаза, девушка, поколебавшись, направилась к постели и села на ее край, совершенно проигнорировав стул напротив – ей бы так хотелось обнять его как прежде, попросить прощения… А ведь она так пыталась его возненавидеть за глупую шутку и срежиссированное представление; она пыталась его забыть, убедить себя в том, что он получит по заслугам – но уже через несколько часов после изнуряющего допроса она убедилась в том, что это выше ее сил. 

\- Господи, это правда ты… 

Она знала, когда полицейские направились в шахты, но ни одного отчета она так и не получила. Сэм боялась спрашивать сама – они могли сколько угодно считать ее чокнутой, но если бы она своими собственными ушами услышала подтверждение своим самым страшным опасениям, то была бы окончательно сломлена. Чужое мнение ее не волновало – волновал он, человек, о котором она так давно не слышала. 

Джош не ответил. Он по-прежнему отводил от нее виноватый взгляд. Его рана на лбу почти зажила, и если бы не дрожащие руки и отсутствие самодовольной ухмылки, Сэм подумала бы, что он в порядке. После такого, впрочем, нельзя ручаться за свое психическое здоровье – даже ей пришлось посетить пару сеансов психолога. 

\- Почему… почему мне никто не сказал раньше?.. 

\- Потому что я хотел умереть, Сэм. Я попросил их не говорить. 

Он впервые посмотрел на нее – в упор, напряженно, ожидая проклятий и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что она плакала. Саманта, смелая и отважная девушка, едва ли могла бы показаться сентиментальной – но сейчас она действительно не скрывала слез: всего лишь закусывала губы, чтобы не всхлипывать слишком громко. 

\- Зачем?.. 

\- Может быть, чтобы не рушить жизнь людей, которыми дорожу?

Девушка сделала глубокий вдох и коснулась его смуглой руки. Она боялась, что это всего лишь очередной сон, и что она, проснувшись посреди ночи, снова не сможет уснуть, размышляя над тем, что могла бы все изменить. Джош вздрогнул. Отстранился. 

\- Не нужно. Зачем ты пришла? Обвинить виновного?.. 

Она молча покачала головой – девушка не оправдывала его полностью, но отлично понимала, что он как никто имел право на жестокий ответ: Ханна была его сестрой, а из-за их идиотского прикола пострадала вся семья. 

\- Я очень хотела тебя увидеть. Я не… я не могла поверить, что… что это конец. 

\- Ни одна тварь не пришла за мной в шахты. Ни одна из этих тварей не разорвала меня на куски. Я бы так хотел этого, Сэмми. После всего, что было… я… закончу свои дни в психушке. Это куда более мерзко, нежели почувствовать, насколько остры клыки у сверхъестественной штуковины. 

Ей было страшно слышать это от него – Джош хотел исчезнуть из их жизни так же, как и его сестры, но он вряд ли осознавал, насколько больно делал отдельным людям, готовым броситься на растерзание этим чудовищам в самое сердце катакомб, лишь бы только вытащить его оттуда. Сэм винила себя в том, что сама не рванула туда повторно, мысленно планировала операцию – но, к счастью, скептичных копов удалось переубедить. Черт подери, неужели хотя бы эта история будет с хорошим концом?.. Ханна – или то, что когда-то ей было – не тронула своего брата, возможно, защищала его от других, но мотивы полумифического создания невозможно было разгадать. 

\- Ты… останешься? Ненадолго, пожалуйста. Родители пообещали прийти как-нибудь попозже, а мне… мне бы хотелось просто с кем-нибудь поговорить, - его настроение быстро изменилось: от враждебного опасения он быстро перешел к просьбам. Он ненавидел одиночество: оно доводило его до исступления, сводило с ума еще больше, но он так привык оставаться один, что в его мольбе сквозила уверенность в том, что и Сэм его оставит, списав все на глупое недоразумение. Она явно не хотела видеть его таким – разбитым, потерянным и запутавшимся. 

\- Я останусь столько, сколько тебе нужно. Ты выкарабкаешься. И мы с тобой обязательно будем снова смотреть фильмы, есть попкорн, смеяться над нелепыми сюжетными ходами… - ее голос надломился, - как обычно. Помнишь, как мы собирались делать доклад по психологии, а в итоге пересматривали в сотый раз «Криминальное чтиво»?.. Ты, как всегда, уверял меня, что ненавидишь Тарантино, а в итоге… 

\- …ты высыпала на меня весь попкорн, - он негромко рассмеялся и кивнул, нерешительно сжимая ее прохладную бледную руку своей – смуглой и горячей. – Или, например… 

Сэм улыбнулась – и прервала его слова крепким объятием. Она глубоко вдыхала запах его кожи и ласково поглаживала спину. Если бы он только знал, как сильно она им дорожит, то ни за что и никогда бы не предпринимал опрометчивых решений. Может быть, это новый старт для них двоих?..


End file.
